Humid Thoughts
by TorankusuGohan
Summary: Gohan's thoughts on many things, mostly Videl. Right after the Buu fight. Pure GV!


Konnichiwa, once again! I am back with a nice little fic I wrote late on a school night. I got this idea while taking a shower myself, and this is what I personally do while in the shower. (Don't you think other things, sickos) It's a pretty short fic, but it's nice. Anyways, this is late at night, so sorry if it's incredibly bad. Read on!

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT. 

**Humid Thoughts**

Gohan flipped on the radio and stepped into the misting spray of the shower head, letting the water run over his bruised and beaten body. He inhaled, taking the humid air into his lungs. He sighed and sat down, barely able to move.

Gohan sat on the floor of the shower, contemplating what the recent events had impacted on. Gohan took another deep breath as the steaming water trickled over his head and onto his body. A tear mixes with the droplets of water on his face.

_It's over. It's finally over. Majin Buu has been defeated. Kami-sama, what a horrible fight. And to think, I should have been able to kill him. I was foolish. Foolish enough to be absorbed into Buu. Many thoughts went through my head at that moment. Most of them focused her. On Videl. _

_It seems that our friendship has developed into something more than that. I now feel that Videl is a part of me. Why else would my last thoughts be on her as I was being absorbed into Buu? _

Gohan picked up the bar of soap on the floor and started washing his body. He winced as he swept over his slices.

_Hehe, it's ironic. I can blow up the world and get shot millions of times by ki blasts and not feel a thing, but these cuts are killing me!_

Gohan smiled and let the soap drop to the floor again. He watched it as it neared the drain, sliding. He closes his eyes and takes in another deep breath of humidness.

_She cried for me. No one besides my okaasan has cried for me, and this was totally different. Videl cried for me as a friend, or perhaps more. My okaasan cried for her 'little baby's safety.' Ha, she still can't seem to grasp that I am fine on the battlefield. But when it comes to thinking about this emotional type stuff, I feel like I'm extremely vulnerable._

_But is that a bad thing?_

Gohan put his hands on his knees, letting the water flow over his back. He swept back his soaked hair, but it just popped back to it's normal spikyness. He let out another sigh as his thoughts returned to the one who cried for him.

_I felt odd when she grabbed my shirt on God's Shrine. I've never seen Videl cry like that. In fact, I've never seen Videl cry at all. But she did, and it was over me. At first, I was confused, thinking I had done something to make her mad and sad. Now I realized that it's because she cares for me. _

_I know I care for her, and I know she cares for me, but does Videl care the same as me? _

Gohan peers out the shower curtain and sees his gi, eyeing a large wet spot on the stomach portion.

_Videl's tears._

Gohan turned his attention back to the shower and hung his head, letting the water ripple off the tips of his hair. He turned the knob to increase the heat in the water. Gohan winced a bit as the scolding water slapped his skin and disappeared in puffs of steam, rising about his body. He inhaled once again.

_I really like Videl. I plan on telling her very soon. I'm just hoping she will feel this on the same level as I, if not more. She is my best friend and more. She is always there for me, just as I am always there for her. _

Gohan recalls the fight with Suupopobitchi.

_Damn bastard. I can't believe Babidi had gotten him to that power. But then again, his father did create Majin Buu, so I shouldn't be surprised. I remember giving Videl the senzu that tousan gave me. Hehe, Mr. Satan can crack me up at times. He actually thought he could beat me. _

The steam rises some more as the water turns a little chilly. Gohan reaches up and turns the knob again, letting fresh, hot water soak into his skin, replenishing the life and moisture. 

_But oh well. I'm glad that I can beat Mr. Satan. That guarantees that Videl can be mine. _

Gohan turns his attention to the radio, which is playing a sweet love song. He smiles as he remembers the past events with Videl.

_She sang this song when she was coming home from school with me one day. Her voice sounds nearly the same as the artist. She is a great singer. Videl, everything about you is enchanting. Your eyes. Those cerulean eyes. I could look into them forever._

Gohan closed his eyes once more, picturing Videl. He smiled as he remembered them flying together. The water runs chilly once again, and Gohan turns the knob to allow more hot water to pass. He turned it till it would turn no more, signaling that the end of the hot water supply is near.

_Almost out of hot water it seems. Time to get out._

Gohan stood up and pushed the knob inward, turning off the waterfall of fresh liquid. He sat there against the shower wall for a couple minutes, drip-drying and thinking.

_I should tell her how I feel. I need to. It hurts too much to hold it in. This type of pain is incredible. It hurts more than anything I've experienced, including Cell and Majin Buu. But it's time to tell her. She needs to know, and I need to know... I need to know... if she feels the same as me. _

Gohan pulled the shower curtain open and shivered as the cold air hit his naked body. He quickly grabbed a billowy towel and rapped himself in it, drying himself. Gohan looked out the window and noticed the sun had gone down. He smiled.

_It's time to tell her._

Gohan quickly puts on a fresh gi and jumps out the window. He hovers for a bit before thinking incredibly hard, just as Piccolo had taught him. Focusing his thoughts on one ki, he started...

_Videl... Videl... I'm coming to tell you something... Something important._

He could feel her ki fluctuate, signaling that she was getting the message.

_I'm on my way to confess, Videl. To confess my love for you. Wait for me..._

Gohan is gone in a flash of ki, speeding toward Videl's house.

In Videl's room, Videl sits up in her bed.

"Na...nani?" She asks herself, "Gohan just... spoke to me..."

Videl smiles as she remembers what Gohan had just telepathically told her. Tears of joy form in her eyes as she quickly jumps through the window to meet her Gohan halfway.

----------

Yep! Done! Please Read and Review! Hope you enjoyed it! __


End file.
